


RWBY Grows At Remy's

by DudeManWriter



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeManWriter/pseuds/DudeManWriter
Summary: Team RWBY visits a restaurant with an old friend of Blake's, but his semblance may cause some problems for Team RWBY's night out.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	RWBY Grows At Remy's

It was a lovely evening in the city of Vale as the sun was slowly setting and Team RWBY of Beacon Academy made their way from the bullhead station towards the seaside. Their pace was leisurely, as were their intentions for the evening.

“I have to admit, Weiss, I’m surprised you agreed to come with us,” said Blake, the black-haired cat Faunus, to her shorter, white-haired teammate, who looked at her with an almost hurt look.

“Blake, believe me, I’m not the person I used to be. You were capable of leaving the White Fang and I’m confident that you would only associate with former members that you trust,” Weiss reassured her teammate and friend.

“Oh, I’m so excited!” cheered the team’s leader, Ruby, her excited movements knocking off the hood she wore, coloured to match her namesake. “We get to have a real team outing. We’re definitely a real team now.”

“I’d’ve preferred somewhere a little livelier, but I’m not gonna complain about this,” mentioned the team’s buxom blonde Yang. “What’s this place like anyway?”

“It’s a small, quiet place that Remy owns. I think he lives there too,” Blake explained. “He said it should be pretty quiet tonight, being the middle of the week and everything.”

“Oh, thank goodness for that. Crowded places are the worst,” Ruby said with a sigh of relief.

“Um, not to be rude or anything, but… Remy, what kind of Faunus is he?” Weiss cautiously asked.

“A rat Faunus,” Blake stated. “He’s got a tail, in case you were going to ask about that part.”

“I actually was going to ask, so thank you.”

* * *

When the team arrived at Remy’s restaurant, they saw fairly subtle signage out the front for the place, calling itself La Ratatouille. When they stepped inside a bell above the door rang. The restaurant inside was best described as cozy, although calling it cramped would not have been too unfair. The simple and tidy wooden décor inside made it clear that the restaurant had not been open long. The team were inside for only a few seconds before a man in an all-white outfit and a tall chef’s hat atop a mess of curly reddish-brown hair stepped out of the kitchen. A long rat’s tail appeared out the bottom of the young man’s shirt and ran down, coiling around his leg.

“Oh, Blake, hi. I didn’t expect you,” the man said quickly. “I mean, I know you said you were coming, but I thought you were just saying that to be nice.”

“Remy, I wouldn’t do that to you,” Blake reassured. “Besides, my teammates were interested in coming here.”

“Right, good, good. Hey, why don’t you four take a seat here,” Remy said, gesturing towards a round table with four seats and four menus on it. “I’ll take drink and entrée orders in a bit, just gotta do something really quick,” he added as he flipped the sign on the door from ‘Open’ to ‘Closed’ and lowered the blinds. “The rest of my staff left for the day and some of them were sick, so it’s just me and there’s no way I could serve more than you guys. Just making sure I’m not biting off more than I can chew,” he explained, probably unnecessarily, but the explanation gave the team time to decide on their orders. “So, uh, what can I make for you four?”

“Can we get a thing of calamari and a thing of garlic bread to share?” Ruby asked.

“Actually, make it two of each, just to be safe,” Weiss interrupted.

“Sure thing,” Remy said. “And drinks?” he asked. Yang ordered her regular strawberry sunrise, making Remy look a little nervous, but Ruby’s orange juice, Weiss’ glass of white wine and Blake’s lemonade were much easier to deal with. With that Remy disappeared into the kitchen, quickly sorted out drink and then dashed back in to sort out the food. As he cooked his hands began to glow with a faint grey aura that he didn’t even notice in amongst all of the cooking he had to do.

After a whirlwind of cooking, the fried calamari and garlic bread were ready, two bowls of each set down on a large tray and ready for Remy to carry out to the team. It barely left the kitchen before the girls noticed and interrupted their conversation.

“Ooh, that smells so good!” Ruby cheered as Remy set the tray down and moved the entrées from the tray to the centre of the table where all the girls could reach it. The team thanked Remy as he tucked the tray under his arm.

“So, uh, hope you guys enjoy it. I’ll keep an eye and ear out for when you’re done and ask about mains then,” Remy said quickly before ducking back into the kitchen to clean up. Remy had barely left before Ruby and Yang snatched up a piece of garlic bread each and Weiss and Blake took a piece of calamari each. As the four of them bit into their food their eyes lit up.

“Mmm, so good!” Ruby exclaimed before shoving the rest of her piece into her mouth. The rest of the team enthusiastically agreed with her, following Ruby’s lead and ploughing through the rest of the garlic bread and battered calamari.

“Oh man, I feel like I could eat this forever,” Yang said through a mouth half full of calamari.

“Agreed,” Blake instantly responded.

“Careful you three, you’ll spoil your appetites for the main and dessert,” Weiss warned, despite the fact that she was almost unknowingly eating about as quickly at the rest of the team.

Something else that Weiss, as well as the rest of the team, failed to notice was the effect that this food was having on them. Sure, it felt great to eat and tasted amazing, but there was an unexpected side effect. The four girls were getting fatter by the mouthful. It was a slow gain, not one that most would call dramatic, but compared to a natural weight gain this was incredibly rapid. Waistlines expanded as bellies formed on the four girls, with Ruby’s belly outshining the rest of her team’s as it squished around her waist cincher. Their hips flared out, bringing plumper rears and thicker thighs, with Blake and Weiss respectively being the largest in those parts, large enough that Blake’s shorts began to groan as they attempted to stretch to container and large enough that Weiss would be glad that she preferred the freedom of her combat skirt over shorts if she even knew that there were any issues at all. Their tops grew snugger and snugger around growing chests, with Yang’s surging into an even more comfortable lead than they already had, even if the lead was all that was comfortable as her bra squeezed and confined her chest. Yet, despite this growth making them chubby within minutes, none of them noticed a thing.

* * *

With their entrées done, Remy popped back out of the kitchen to take orders for mains, but his eyes bugged wide open when he saw the girls. It had only been a light meal so far, but they all had seemed to have gotten fatter just from that in the few minutes it took for them to eat it. Blake and Yang had soft potbellies hanging over their waistbands, with Yang loosening her belt to give herself more room, Ruby was loosening off her waist cincher to deal with her own potbelly, almost certainly the largest of the lot, and Weiss’ just pressed against the fabric of her dress. Yang’s chest seemed to have gone up a cup size or two, her cleavage deepening and her breasts squishing against her bra. Weiss and Blake’s rears had plumped up a bit, Blake’s more than Weiss’, lifting the two of them up an inch or so due to their padded rears. Remy’s tail wrapped itself around his leg in fear as he silently awaited angry responses, but nothing came. The team seemingly hadn’t noticed their weight gains and in fact, they looked quite happy.

‘This is okay,’ Remy thought to himself, ‘this is fine. Don’t panic.’ “So, ladies, it looks like you enjoyed your entrées,” Remy said to the girls, doing his best to keep his voice from betraying his internal panic.

“Yes, it was wonderful,” Weiss responded, a small but sincere smile on her face.

“So, uh, did you have a chance to choose your mains?” Remy asked, pulling a notepad from his apron pocket.

“Fish of the day, please,” Blake immediately responded. Yang chuckled quietly.

“Predicted that one from a mile away, Blakey,” she joked, before quickly double-checking the menu. “I’ll have the scotch filet, cooked medium, and can I get a side of chips with it?” Remy nodded and wrote down the pair’s orders.

“I believe I’ll have the… oh dear, how do I pronounce this? Moose… something…” Weiss tried to say, stumbling through her words.

“Moussaka, Weiss,” Blake quietly corrected.

“Yes, that, thank you, Blake,” Weiss said, “I haven’t had it before, so I was unsure, but I am very curious.”

“Ooh, ooh, can I get the lasagne? Oh, and chips would be nice too,” Ruby excitedly asked. Remy nodded and added her order beneath Weiss’.

“Okay… I think that’s everyone’s orders. Same drinks again?” Remy asked. The team nodded and with that, Remy was back in the kitchen. As soon as the door was closed, he put his face in his hands. “Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap,” he panicked quietly. “Okay, c’mon semblance, be cool, don’t make your old friend and her new friends fat.” With that, he took a deep breath to try to calm himself, got the team’s drinks out to them and got a start on their main meals. Unfortunately, Remy’s need for these meals to be perfect overrode his focus on controlling his semblance, causing him to miss the faint grey glow of his aura on his hands, the sign that his aura was affecting his cooking.

* * *

Not long later, Remy had the main course ready for the team. He took a deep breath, hoped that this didn’t get any worse, got everything out on the tray and made his way out of the kitchen. Again, the team turned to watch him bring the delectable smelling food. Remy winced as he saw how the girls’ faces looked softer than they had when they arrived, but he soldiered on.

“Okay, it’s all ready. Here you go,” Remy said, trying to keep his voice from wavering with nerves.

“Thank you,” Ruby chirped, taking a big, long sniff of her lasagne. “Mmm, so good,” she said, almost drooling. Meanwhile, Blake was literally drooling over her large salmon steak and Yang was drooling over her massive hunk of steak.

“I’m looking forward to trying this,” Weiss said as Remy put her moussaka in front of her.

“Okay, that should be everything. So, uh, hope you enjoy it. Same as before, I’ll be in the kitchen cleaning, shout if you need me,” Remy said before taking the tray back and dashing back into the kitchen. Remy had barely left when Blake started tearing into her meal. Ruby and Yang followed suit at a slightly slower pace, but still eating very quickly, while Weiss started on her moussaka at a fairly normal pace. There was no distracting the team from their meals as they ate away at them, no chatter, no breaks, just eating. Again, their bodies began to grow fatter by the second, and in mere minutes the girls were without a doubt entering into obesity. Ruby’s round belly worked its way out of her waist cincher, undoing it and working on stretching out her combat dress, making it ride up and up, making it dangerously close to making her indecent. Weiss’ slim-fitting dress was quickly becoming an issue as her belly and hips started to strain her clothes, her seams slowly starting to give out, revealing tiny hints of her pale flesh. Blake’s widening hips made her shorts undo themselves, while her plumping rear made her shorts and panties groan as they strained to keep her contained. Yang’s bra clasp snapped, undoing itself and freeing her ballooning breasts as they dropped to rest on her belly, which had grown large enough to make Yang need to undo her jacket. Ruby’s thighs grew thicker and thicker, stretching and tearing at her tights as her thighs began to bubble through them. Weiss’ normally modest chest was plumping up and starting to spill out of her bra and top, with a tight cleavage forming. Blake’s belly forced her vest to undo itself as it surged forward, spilling onto her widening lap. Yang’s shorts were stretching and stretching to keep her widening rear until it started looking more like a pair of panties than a pair of shorts, with her panties being stretched to their limits. Ruby’s belt snapped, unable to contain the growing girl’s girth as it fell off of her to join the equally useless waist cincher. Weiss’ waist sash undid itself while her dress’ splitting seams tore more and more, going all the way up to her bra, which was beginning to dig in to her soft back. The detached sleeve and silver cuff on Blake’s left arm gave way to her +chunky arms, falling to the floor, ignored, as she kept eating. Yang’s jacket, despite being undone, grew tighter and tighter, the cuffs of her sleeves popping open and the shoulders of her jacket feeling tighter as Yang’s sloped shoulders pushed against it.

As the end of the meal came, the team leaned back in their quietly creaking chairs, patting satisfied and pillowy bellies. Yang squeezed out of her jacket and sat it on the back of her chair, before digging under her crop top and plucking her purple bra out, stuffing it in a jacket pocket. Now with just her crop top, Yang looked like she was crammed into it and it was almost ready to blow and reveal her breasts, which rested heavily on her belly and had forced her top to ride up so much that her belly was almost fully exposed. Weiss slipped out of her own jacket, making the tear down the side even more obvious than before, as well as how much her newly expanded chest was squeezed by her dress. Blake slipped out of her vest, making how snug her white crop top was around her expanded chest and belly. Yet, despite all of their gains, the team seemed to completely ignore it, if they even noticed it in the first place.

“Ah, this stuff’s good. We gotta come back some time,” Yang groaned as she stretched herself out.

“I absolutely agree,” Weiss said as she tried to stretch more subtly.

“Do you think we could get Remy to come out here and take dessert orders? I had a peek at the menu and that chocolate fudge cake looks so good!” Ruby cheered. Right on cue, on account of listening out for the team, Remy stepped out of the kitchen. What he saw literally stunned him. He didn’t expect them to get so large. He was disappointed in his inability to control his semblance, but he had to put on a brave face, even though he was far from prepared.

“Oh, geez, you girls look… look like you enjoyed your meals! So, uh, did you want dessert as well?” Remy said, hoping that this attempt at giving them an out would salvage this night before things got worse.

“I think we all wanted dessert, right?” Blake asked her team, and instantly getting nods in return. “Could I get the tiramisu, please?”

“Oh, can I get the really awesome-sounding cake and ice cream?” Ruby quickly added.

“I believe I’ll have the panna cotta, please,” Weiss politely requested.

“Oh, and give me the baklava. I wanna try whatever that is,” Yang boldly requested.

“Right, okay, cool cool cool, got all that. Uh, did you need more drinks?” Remy nervously asked. He got an affirmative response from the team and quickly got them sorted out before jumping straight to the desserts. “Okay me, don’t use your semblance, you’ve got enough food, you don’t need the semblance to bulk it up. Now just don’t do it and maybe you’ll get out of this without four huntsmen in training wanting to kill you,” Remy told himself, hoping that that would somehow make his semblance behave itself. Unsurprisingly, this completely failed and his hands had the grey glow of his semblance as he cooked again and he didn’t notice this at all again. He trayed up the desserts, made a silent prayer to anything that might possibly help him, and brought out the food.

“Oh wow, that cake looks even better than I thought it would,” Ruby squealed with excitement as she watched Remy put it in front of her. It was taking all of her willpower to not immediately dig in, and it looked like the rest of her team was as eager to dig into their desserts too. As the team’s utensils went to work and Remy disappeared back into the kitchen, the team were quickly growing again. Their already strained and damaged clothes stood little chance against their surging fat. Blake’s shorts were the first victim, and her plush rear ballooned out, tearing through her shorts as her thighs, each grew to at least double their old size. She widened out to the point where she was spilling over the sides of her chair and then some. Her belly grew a second, lower roll of fat, spilling down her body, covering her lap and hiding the total destruction of her shorts. Her bra gave out, snapping and falling aside as her white top’s seams tore, letting her top be pushed out of the way by her expanding breasts. Ruby was next as her dress split down the front as her belly pushed for more room. Her tights tore apart in so many spots that they were practically useless now, her thick thighs filling out each inch that the material had to offer. The tear in the front of her dress continued up and up until it reached her collar, revealing her breasts just in time for the band to give out at the front and give everyone a view of them as the tear and Ruby widened. Weiss was next as her panties gave out. This wouldn’t have been an issue, if not for her growing rear and belly making her dress ride up and up until it refused to go past her waist. To match her expanding waistline, her breasts grew too. Her dress had very little give up top, not that it needed much originally, and so Weiss’ growing breasts spilt out the top, once it dealt with the strapless bra beneath it. Eventually, this wasn’t enough, and the dress began to tear at the top, that tear meeting the growing one her belly and hips made earlier and making her dress fall to the side, leaving her totally nude. She wouldn’t be the only nude member of Team RWBY for long, as Yang’s growth finally dealt with her comparatively extra stretchy clothes. Her tube top, despite its elasticity, couldn’t stand up to Yang’s rapidly growing breasts, and as it couldn’t roll down to her almost equally large belly, all it could do was give up as the seams tore on both sides until it reached all the way down and fell off, revealing her massive pale mounds. Her shorts didn’t last much longer, having already been stretched to nearly their limit. They burst open at about the same time as her panties and lay on her seat uselessly, her dignity only being saved by her expansive body. Speaking of their seats, the four of them had made their seats creak and groan aggressively with every move they made. It was so loud, in fact, that Remy could even hear it from the kitchen. He poked his head out of the door and saw the four girls becoming truly massive, spilling out of their seats, spilling onto the table as their bodies grew and grew, their fat jiggling with every move. It wasn’t helped that most of their movements were to put more food into their mouths.

Then, eventually, they stopped growing and stopped moving, happy to sit in their seats, satisfied and sated by their meals.

“Mmm, that was good stuff. When are we coming back?” Yang asked, a big grin on her face.

“When you put a shirt on,” Weiss snidely joked. That one comment seemed to instantly snap everyone back into reality.

“Woah, wait, when did this happen?” Yang exclaimed as she looked down at her cavernous cleavage.

“So big, so soft,” Blake said, almost like she was in a daze as she poked and prodded at her massive body.

“Hehehe, so squishy,” Ruby giggled as she sunk her hands into her massive pale ball of a belly.

“I don’t think I can complain about this,” Weiss said as she cupped her hand-filling breasts.

“No kidding,” Yang agreed as she did the same, but with hands that couldn’t even hope to hold her massive mammaries as they spilt over. Remy seemed to miss all of this as he shot out of the kitchen, his eyes wild with fear and panic.

“O-oh jeez, I am so sorry,” Remy said, his voice shaky with nerves. “I-I swear I didn’t mean to do this to you four. It’s just… my semblance, I can use it to… to enhance caloric values in food. It’s useful in keeping wandering or homeless from starving with minimal ingredients and it was useful back, uh, back when I knew Blake. Unfortunately, it sorta slips out when I’m making food while tired, and today’s been a long day with not enough staff and I’m exhausted. That, and my semblance tends to… I guess over-react with healthier people like you guys, but I swear all of this, it will wear off eventually.” Remy winced in anticipation of an angry response from the team.

“Oh, that’s how you did it?” Blake asked.

“Sounds like a pretty neat semblance, even if it’s not as flashy as ours,” Yang said. Remy relaxed slightly, but the panicked look on his face shifted to one of confusion.

“I… I don’t get it. After all this… I thought you’d be mad at me. I mean, I’d be mad at me if I fattened… me… up. Did that make sense?” Remy rambled. The response he got was a resounding shrug from the four fattened girls.

“I mean, it’s happened before, sorta,” Ruby mentioned.

“Yes, and while that was merely overeating, honestly, I believe we’ve all already accepted this as a possibility,” Weiss added.

“Yeah, only thing I’m complaining about it not having clothes to get back to Beacon in, but a nice guy like you won’t leave a bunch of fine ladies stranded and naked, would you?” Yang asked, putting on the best puppy dog pout she could muster, a look that really emphasised her more rounded face and pudgy cheeks. All eyes were on Remy, except for Blake’s, as the Faunus seemed to be enraptured by her expanded body, her hands squishing and playing with her new fat flesh, completely ignorant to the situation that was unfolding around her.

“Oh, um, I… y-yeah, I can help you four, I can definitely help you four, I promise. I’ll, uh, I’ll need the night to figure something out, but once that’s done, we should be fine, everything should be just fine. Just, um, follow me, you can use my room tonight, I’ll figure out something else,” Remy rambled. Slowly, as if their bodies could move at any other pace, the team hauled themselves up off their seats, which creaked loudly from the sudden shift in weight. They used their hands to cover their expanded chests and followed Remy into a back room. It wasn’t much, but there was room for the four of them and there were enough things to sleep in or on that the team would probably get a decent night’s sleep. “Now, uh, I’m gonna go sort stuff for you guys tomorrow, so, uh yeah.” Remy stood there awkwardly for a moment, before suddenly shooting out of the room and leaving the team alone.

“So, uh, that futon doesn’t look like it’s gonna hold any of us, does it?” Yang asked, jerking a thumb back at the olive-green futon shoved in the corner. “Besides, we’ve got enough padding, we should be fine wherever, right?”

“Yeah, we should be fine,” Ruby agreed as she sat down on her wide, plush rear. “Oh, wow, this is pretty comfy,” she exclaimed as moved to lie down. The team joined her and were all equally surprised by how comfortable it was and how little they noticed the hardwood floor beneath them.

“You know, after our run-in with The Hunger and then that strange flower, I expected something like this to happen,” Weiss mused, getting an agreement from the rest of her team. “Of course, I didn’t expect the four of us to be so… accepting of it.”

“I mean, Blakey seems to be pretty into it,” Yang teased as she prodded her partner, sinking her fingers into Blake’s side and getting a yelp of surprise from Blake as her face went red.

“H-hey, that tickles,” Blake whined before turning her back to Yang. “Maybe we should get some sleep so this thing wears off quicker.” And with that, the team eventually fell into a slumber, hoping that all would be well as soon as they were awake and that Remy would deliver with clothes to get them back to Beacon. This had been an unusual experience, but it was hardly as bad as the team ever expected it to be.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was commissioned by kamenmaster over on DeviantArt. So, yeah, that’s all my commissions done for now. If anyone wants one, hit me up. I also do requests, but commissions get priority, which is why the folks that already made requests have probably been waiting a while. If you are one of those folks that have been waiting, it might be a good idea to send me another message to make sure I don’t forget about you.


End file.
